Pourquoi il a fallu que tu ailles dans ce bar
by Frenda-sama
Summary: Eh oui... Gokudera Hayato n'aurait jamais dû aller boire un verre. Attention Yaoi (Boys x Boys).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, malheureusement T^T

**Pairing : **Hu hu hu~ je penses quand entrant ici vous savez ce qui vous attend~

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes ^^, et oui ce n'est malheureusement pas mon domaine mais je m'améliore !

* * *

**Pourquoi il a fallu que tu ailles dans ce bar...**

* * *

Après une mission normale entre le gardien de la varia et Vongola de la tempête, c'est-à-dire avec plusieurs factures pour le judaime et des cadavres entre les mains des deux tueurs sans pitié et violents, ils ont décidé tous les deux de s'arrêter pour la nuit dans dans un hôtel luxueux pour reprendre la route le lendemain. Belphegor lui c'est vite allongé sur le divan pour faire une petite sieste, alors que Gokudera est allé prendre une douche après être allé dans un bar pour une petite soirée arrosée, ce qui ne lui arrive en général jamais, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter rester une seconde de plus dans la même pièce que le Prince, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le choix c'était la seul chambre de disponible. Donc encore un peu sous l'emprise de l'alcool, Hayato est sorti de la salle de bain, habillé et avec les cheveux encore un peu trempés. Et en regardant Bel allongé, il a juste souri mais pas d'un gentil petit sourire mais plutôt d'un sourire malicieux. En voyant qu'Hayato venait de sortir de la salle de bain, Belphegor s'est levé et a dit :

**« Hayato tu as été très long. Ushishi~ »** Le blond rit et s'approcha de Gokudera, pas très prêt, mais pas trop loin non plus.

**« Eh bien, alors viens ici, petite salope. »**

L'argenter à tirer le gars avec le dos tourné et incliné de sorte que Bel était collé contre Hayato. Et a travers les vêtements minces en tissu le Prince a clairement senti la chair excitée du Vongola.

**« Tu peux le sentir~ Tu l'aimes~ Tu veux que ça soit à l'intérieur de ton cul~ »** A murmuré passionnément Gokudera

**« Tais-toi ! Que-qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »**

A demandé le blond étonné alors que la main de l'argenté a glissé jusqu'au pantalon de Bel, il a ensuite mis ses doigts sous l'élastique du caleçon et commença à rouler lentement avec sa main sur le tronc d'un membre passionnant et avec son autre main il la mit plus loin dans l'entrejambe, et pressa un doigt dans l'anus.

Bel été surpris et surtout en colère, par un double sens : d'une part, il lui semblait incroyablement vulgaire, rendant la pénétration encore plus souhaitable et d'une autre : il ne voulait surtout pas être en dessous du bras droit Vongola. Mais Hayato, ignorant la faible résistance, a pénétré plus profondément, et lorsque le troisième doigt était à l'intérieur, le blond commença à gémir de sorte qu'Hayato soit de plus en plus excité, Belphegor avait même arrêté d'essayer de s'échapper, il commençait vraiment à aimer ce que lui faisait l'argenter.

**« Que tu es chaud, Princesse »**

Hayato murmura dans l'oreille du prince, il continua à caresser l'ouverture étroite tout en frottant l'entrejambe de Bel, le blond jeta alors sa tête en arrière sous l'extase. Son corps était en feu, son cerveau étourdi de plaisir, et ses jambes tremblaient. L'argenté encore plus excité après les cris de passion que venait de faire le blond sous ses yeux, enleva sa main en recevant un grognement de frustration de la part du prince.

**« Chut, ma princesse ... Ce qui va suivre sera meilleur »**

Gokudera baissa son pantalon et poussa Bel sur le canapé à quatre pattes. La liberté tant attendue pour le pénis de l'argenter il l'entra dans une profondeur tant désirée, mais il ne l'entra pas entièrement, Hayato a tout simplement décidé de profiter de la torture, sachant que plus tard il sera récompensé par les lèvres du prince. Bel sentit Hayato le pénétrer et le blond commença à mordre douloureusement sa lèvre, tout en s'accrochant au canapé rembourré.

**« Tu es tellement serré et chaud à l'intérieur. »** Chuchota Gokudera en se penchant. **« Mais peut-être que si tu commences à te détendre, ce sera sûrement encore plus passionnant et violent. »**

L'argenté arracha la chemise, et pressa sa langue humide le long du dos, en pressant ses doigts sur un des mamelons pour ensuite le mordre en laissant des suçons partout sur le corps frêle du Prince. Après avoir mordu chaque partie du corps du blond, Hayato enleva brièvement sa verge qui était dans Bel, il s'assit sur le canapé, se retourna et tira Belphegor contre lui. Le prince a été à nouveau planté sur la queue, sentant l'épanouissement frémissant à l'intérieur. Sous les yeux bleus vert briller de son partenaire, dévorant ses yeux, Bel rougit de gêne, et se sentit encore plus intensifié en raison de la mention suivante de Gokudera :

**« Tu es une chienne lubrique, Belphégor. Tu devrais te voir en ce moment. »**

Dit rapidement, haletant. Serrant les doigts sur les hanches de Bel empêchant le déplacement Hayato est venu à son cou, mordant doucement puis lécha la peau délicate. Bel sursauta et serra les muscles de l'anus. Enfin Bel n'a pas tenu, avec une ardeur violente le blond montait sur son partenaire, perdant résidus de maîtrise de soi en se déplaçant à l'intérieur. Les gémissements se sont rapidement transformée en une respiration sifflante pathétique en raison de la gorge desséchée.

**« Bel ! »** Dis l'argenter en enfonçant encore plus ses ongles dans la peau de Bel, pour ne pas le laisser redescendre, seulement pour taquiner de tête de l'anus.  
**« S'il te plaît ! »** À crier Bel en sentant un vide en lui, il était à la limite, et Gokudera ressenti qu'il avait besoin d'arrêter afin de prolonger l'acte de la torture, pour son partenaire.  
**« Quoi? Dis-moi bébé. »** Murmura l'homme bombe dans l'oreille du lanceur de couteau.  
**« Je veux ... Je veux continuer. »** Sanglotait Bel.

Hayato toucha les lèvres douces du blond, en mordant la lèvre inférieure et est entrée dans la bouche humide. Bel a ardemment répondu au baiser, il s'est agressivement accroché aux épaules de Gokudera. Soudain Hayato avec sa main a touché la bite du prince, et Belphégor ne pouvant plus supporter, est presque immédiatement venu et le Vongola en voyant Bel crier sous un orgasme et lui aussi venu juste après, en remplissant l'intérieur du blond de son sperme.

La prochaine chose qui était dans le cul de Bel était un gros gode. Le prince était aussi menotté au lit avec les jambes écartées, Hayato a pris le jouet, et a commencé à le déplacer.

**« Oui, bébé... Allez, crie plus fort! Ne te retiens pas, montre-moi comment tu te sens... »** Bel n'a même pas entendu les paroles de l'argenté, et son visage était brouillé avec des larmes involontaires. **« Tu es tellement mignon, comme ça... »** Passionnément chuchoté Hayato.

Bel se cambrait sur le lit en tentant de s'éloigner. Hayato a fait cette torture encore plus délicate, en taquinant la pointe avec sa bouche.

**« S'il te plaît arrête ... Je ne peux pas le supporter... »**

A dit le prince souhaitant en finir, il était devenu insupportablement douloureux pour le blond, et Hayato a alors commencé à enlever le god qui était encore à l'intérieur du garçon. Bel instantanément fondu et avait encore des vertiges.

**« Tu es magnifique bébé... »** A finit par dire Hayato tout en caressant le front humide de sueur de Bel, pour ensuite s'endormir à côté du blond.

Le lendemain matin, Gokudera s'est levé avec un mal de crâne insupportable et en regardant le prince à côté de lui, il remarqua alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux... complètement nus. C'est en re-regardant le blond allongé entrain de dormir qu'il s'est alors souvenu de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, et elle avait été très mouvementé, même un peu trop à son goût, c'est vrai quoi il c'était toujours dit que la première fois ce serait avec une magnifique brune où blonde mais certainement pas avec un gars et encore moins avec un membre de la Varia, il se leva en se frappant le visage et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien froide et penser à ce qu'il allait faire ou dire au prince quand il se réveillera.

~~~~~ A suivre (enfin si vous voulez une suite bien sur) ~~~~~

Hey~ je suis de retour cher lecteur ou lectrice~ Et oui c'est à mon tour (enfin) d'être en vacances. Yeah ! Et je vais avoir tout mon temps pour écrire la suite de mes fictions.

Oui je sais encore sur ce couple, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise je suis une fan de ce couple ils sont tellement mignons ensemble~

Pour celle-là je vais laisse le choix si oui ou non vous voulez une suite, cette fiction est entre vos mains !

Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît~ j'accepte même les critiques. Bye bi~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, malheureusement T^T

**Pairing : **59B (Gokudera x Belphegor)

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes ^^, et oui ce n'est malheureusement pas mon domaine mais je m'améliore !

**Réponse de review :**

**MallOw :** déjà un grand merci pour ton commentaire ^-^ et rien que pour toi~ voici la petit suite

* * *

**Pourquoi il a fallu que tu ailles dans ce bar... _ Part 2**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

Après sa longue douche remplie surtout de question comme « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire » ou « mais bordel pourquoi j'ai fait ça », Hayato sortit de sous la douche, s'essuya s'habilla et resta en face du miroir pendant un bon bout de temps à se regarder, à regarder l'homme qui avait violé un autoproclamé prince, un idiot avec un diadème un fou avec ses couteaux, nommé Belphegor.

**~~~~~ P.O.V Hayato ~~~~~**

Enfin ce n'est pas vraiment violer vu que j'étais bourré... donc ça compte pas vraiment... tu parles d'une excuse... c'est complètement débile... connaissant ça débilité en plus il va le raconter à tout le monde et du coup il va me faire passer pour un pervers ivrogne ! Et donc la réputation du Judaime sera souillée alors ! Je ne suis pas digne d'être le bras droit du Judaime ! Non il faut que je trouve un moyen pour que l'idiot utilisant des couteaux se taise à jamais et le seul moyen c'est de le tuer ! Non non non non non pourquoi je pense à ça moi ! Le Judaime sera encore plus déçu de moi à moins que je fasse passer sa mort par une mort accidentelle... oui ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée je n'aurais qu'à dire qu'il est mort pendant la mission et le tour est joué ! Bon aller et vu que je suis gentil je dirais qu'il mort comme un abrutit~ hum~ cette idée est parfait et sans failles bon maintenant il ne manque plus qu'à passer à l'acte.

J'essaye de trouver une arme assez tranchante pour le tuer sur le coup, je suis gentil au moins il ne souffrira pas, oui je le trancherais la gorge comme cela il ne dérangera pas les autres personnes de l'hôtel avec ces cris d'agonie. Bon et bien je ne trouve rien qui puisse le tuer sur le coup... en même temps j'espérais trouver quoi dans un hôtel sur ce coup-là c'est moi l'idiot... bon et bien je le ferrais avec ces couteaux, mourir avec sa propre arme, triste fin pour un tueur professionnel~ mais bon mon image et en jeu alors je n'ai pas le choix et puis en même temps je ne verrais plus sa tête pendant les réunions et je n'entendrais plus son rire débile.

J'allais sortir de la salle de bain pour faire le mini travaille qui allait grandement m'arranger quand...

**« AHHHHHHHH ! »**

Je me précipite pour voir ce qui se passe et d'un coup le monde devant moi c'est totalement arrêté devant moi... oui je voyais devant moi, Belphegor sur le ventre par terre et essayant de se lever mais sans succès, puis ensuite il me regarda et me dit :

**« Gokudera aide-moi au lieu de rester sur place comme un poteau »**

Je continus à le regarder qui lui essaye toujours de se lever toujours sans succès puis ensuite je vais en direction des valises pour préparer les affaires et chercher en même temps un couteau puis je l'entends me supplier cette fois-ci :

**« S'il te plaît aide-moi »**

Ayant pitié de lui je repose le couteau que je venais de trouver puis vient en face de lui, m'agenouille et lui dit :

**« Si tu veux que je t'aide, tu me promets alors de ne rien dire à personne ce qui s'est passé cette nuit »**

Il me regarde puis dit alors que de toute façon même si je ne lui avais pas dit, il ne comptait pas le dire, je me relève totalement soulagé puis dit :

**« - Très bien prépare-toi on va bientôt y aller**

**- Eh attend aide moi au moins à me lever ! »**

Je pars sans me retourner, pour aller me payer un déjeuner juste pour moi, s'il a faim il a qu'à ce débrouiller tout seul, j'ai déjà été assez généreux pour le laisser en vie, oui j'ai pris un risque en le laissant en vie il risque de dire la mauvaise aventure qui s'est passé enfin maintenant que j'y réfléchis il est trop orgueilleux pour dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nuire sa soi-disant image princier de mes deux, ça m'arrange quand même. Je finis le reste de ma tartine de confiture à la fraise et ma tasse de café puis je retourne dans la chambre pour voir si Belphegor et enfin près et pouvoir enfin partir de cet endroit avec ce foutu souvenir obscène.

Arrivé dans la chambre je vois Bel en train de s'habiller à la vitesse d'une tortue et encore je suis gentil quand je dis une tortue, il ne pouvait pas faire plus d'un centimètre non un minimètre sans se plaindre de la douleur... une vraie fillette ce gars au fait, ce n'est pas un putain de prince mais une vraie princesse. Je lui dis de se dépêcher un peu qu'on n'avait pas le temps et qu'il nous restait encore de la route à faire, bon et bien c'est moi qui vais devoir conduire en même temps je préfère quand c'est moi qui prends le volant et non un fou comme lui... Il ronchonne et enfin ayant fini de mettre le bas, le plus dur à ce que je vois il se dépêche de mettre le haut et s'agrippe au lit pour essayer de se lever et après plusieurs tentatives sans réussite je finis quand même par l'aider mais juste à se lever le reste il le fait tout seul.

On descend les escaliers par son plus grand malheur et je propose de tenir sa valise ce qu'il accepte sans protester, pour une fois et le temps qu'il s'installe dans la voiture sous les yeux surpris des autres personnes pendant que moi je payais la caution, puis ensuite je le rejoins, mets les valises dans le coffres, rentre dans la voiture et démarre. Après une bonne quarantaine de minutes le voyant toujours en train de se déplacer pour essayer de trouver une position confortable me sentant un peu coupable de son état je lui demande :

**« Euh... ça va ? »**

Question idiote je l'avoue, et lui m'ignore totalement... Bon... n'aimant pas du tout qu'on m'ignore je rajoute :

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu as perdu ta langue ou quoi ?**

**- …**

**- Hey ! Je te parle là ! Tu pourrais au moins répondre !**

**- ...**

**- Si tu continus à m'ignorer je m'arrête à la première forêt que je trouve et te laisse seul avec des pervers qui te trouveront puis violeront par la suite**

**- QUOI ! »**

Il se retourne vers moi complètement énervé, bon ok je n'aurais pas dû rajouter le "violer", je soupire et m'excuse pour tout ce qui s'est passé hier soir, il s'énerve encore plus et me dit :

**« Putain tu aurais pu me briser en deux hier ! Je suis sur que tu m'as cassé quelque chose ! Mais bordel d'où vient mon fessier ! Tu sais quoi j'ai rêvé que ma première fois serait soit avec une brune ou une blonde ou même les deux je m'en fous mais certainement pas avec un homme ! Et surtout pas toi ! Je te déteste ! »**

Puis après il s'est retourné, agacé qu'il se soit mis à gueuler comme ça alors que je venais juste de m'excuser, je m'arrête au plein milieu de la route, heureusement d'ailleurs qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres voitures sur la route sinon je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il y aurait eu un magnifique accident, voyant qu'il n'y prêtait aucune attention je lui dis quand même et en haussant la voix :

**« - Bordel j'ai dit que j'étais désolé ça ne te suffit pas espèce de sale prince arrogant !**

**- Arrogant ? Toi tu n'es qu'un sale violeur ivrogne !**

**- Bon à ce que je vois tu veux pas m'écouter alors tant pis pour toi »**

Je continue à conduire sans se soucier s'il a mal ou pas de toutes façons il ne veut même pas écouter un seul mot mais à la fin je dis la dernière phrase du trajet :

**« Alors on est au moins d'accord sur un point il ne c'est rien passé entre nous deux et cette soirée n'a jamais eu lieu et à partir de maintenant je veux ni te voir ni entendre parler de toi ni t'entendre »**

Je l'ai vu simplement hocher la tête et murmurer faiblement un oui. Après quelques heures seulement de trajet nous sommes enfin arrivé au QG des Vongola ou le Judaime nous attendait pour le rapport de la mission.

**~~~~~ P.O.V Belphegor ~~~~~**

Le rapport de la mission enfin terminé alors que Hayato était assis devant le bureau du Boss des Vongola avec sa foutue admiration, moi j'avais préféré rester debout sinon la galère que j'aurais eu à réussir à m'asseoir... et c'est surement avec son hyper intuition que Tsuna est réussis à voir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi, vu qu'il m'a demandé qu'est-ce que j'avais et j'ai aussi pu voir que Hayato me fixait du coin de l'oeil... Sûrement en train de paniquer en se disant qu'il allait salir sa foutue image de son Judaime chérie si je racontais la soirée, je lui ai donc répondu que j'étais juste mal tombé pendant la mission. Il me regarda sûrement pas très convaincu de ma réponse puis souris et me demanda d'aller voir un médecin pour être sûr que je n'avais rien de grave.

J'ai donc accepté sans aucune contestation puis je suis sortie en direction de l'infirmerie avec beaucoup de mal sérieux plus jamais je vais en mission avec ce pervers... et pourquoi est-ce que j'ai aussi mal au niveau de la poitrine quand je parle de lui... j'ai trop mal pourtant je ne saigne pas alors qu'est-ce qui ce passe... je crois bien que c'est depuis le trajet et la dispute qu'on a eue... C'est encore à cause de l'autre abrutit à la coupe de poulpe il sûrement dû faire quelque chose...

**« Ah tu es là Belphegor »**

Je me retourne pour voir que c'était encore un autre pervers, le docteur Shamal je dois sûrement attirer les pires pervers que la Terre est faite oui c'est sûrement ça, il n'y a pas d'autre solution pour ça... Je lui demande ce qu'il me veut et il me répond que c'est tout simplement le Judaime qui lui avait demandé de venir me voir. Ils n'ont pas besoin des s'inquiéter de mon cas... Puis Shamal rajoute ensuite :

**« Mais je ne soigne pas les hommes c'est dommage pour toi~ »**

… Espèce d'abrutit je me retourne et lui dit alors à voix basse mais assez fort pour qu'il m'entende :

**« Tss... tu es comme ton abrutit d'élève têtu comme une mule »**

Puis je continue à marcher toujours avec du mal, ça va continuer jusqu'à quand sérieux c'est chiant ! D'un coup je vois que le docteur s'est mis devant moi, en même temps c'est facile de me rattraper vu la vitesse que je mets, il me regarde alors avec une attention sérieuse puis me dit :

**« T'as façon de marcher ne me dit pas que tu as... »**

Je le regarde surpris... Ne me dit pas qu'il a deviné ce n'est pas possible comment il a fait ! Je l'ignore et essaye de partir mais sans succès. Shamal me prit par le bras et m'emmena dans une salle enfermée puis me posa sur le lit et chercha quelque chose dans une armoire, ça doit sûrement être l'infirmerie là où il m'a emmené. Je le vois revenir vers moi avec une sorte de pommade dans sa main, il me demande ensuite :

**« - Enlève ton bas et allonge-toi sur le ventre**

**- Pardon ? »**

Je le regarde étonné par ce qu'il venait de me dire, bah oui je suis surpris vous avez un problème avec ça peut-être ! Enfin bref, voyant que je ne voulais absolument pas enlever le moindre de mes vêtements, Shamal a posé la pommade sur la commode à côté du lit me regarda d'un air que je ne peux pas supporter : la sympathie. J'ai une tête à faire pitiez !? Non bon alors qu'il arrête avec ce regard effroyablement chiant, puis il me dit ensuite sérieusement :

**« Bel, je sais ce qui t'est arrivé et si tu veux au moins un peu faire passer la douleur il faut appliquer cette pommade matin et soir, serte elle ne partira pas de suite mais au moins ça calmera et tu ne marcheras pas comme un pingouin »**

Pingouin !? Je lui demande de quoi il parlait, il soupire puis me dit d'un air serein :

**« Pas la peine de le cacher je sais très bien que tu as été... »**

Je me précipite sur lui pour le faire t'air, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce mot pour l'instant... Je fais finalement ce qu'il m'a demandé de faire, enlève mes bas et m'allonge sur le ventre et je mets ma tête sur le coussin pour qu'on ne remarque pas que je suis complètement rouge de honte. Il applique la pommade sur le bas du dos, je dois avouer que ça fait vraiment du bien, c'est froid et dérangeant mais ça soulage. Ça faisait tellement du bien que j'ai failli m'endormir enfin je me serais endormie c'est sûr, mais le destin en a décidé autrement... Alors que je me détendais je n'avais pas remarqué qu'une personne venait de rentrer ce n'est quand entendant la voix de Shamal disant :

**« Ah Hayato tu tombes bien tu peux continuer à lui appliquer de la pommade il faut que je fasse quelque chose »**

Après avoir entendu le nom que je ne voulais certainement pas entendre en ce moment, je me suis levé en sursaut puis essayer de partir mais toujours sans succès, oui j'ai eu tellement mal d'un coup que je suis tombé par terre sans habit en bas devant les yeux du gardien Vongola, la pire chose qui puisse m'arriver je crois bien, séreux j'ai fait quoi pour mériter ça ! Alors que je m'étais rassis sur le lit avec une couverture sur moi pour absolument tout cacher des yeux du pervers ivrogne, Hayato après quelques minutes de réflexion refusa de suite mais nu pas le temps de dire autre chose que le docteur était déjà parti de la pièce en fermant derrière lui la porte, laissant Gokudera et moi tout seul dans la pièce avec un lourd silence profond et très dérangeant d'ailleurs...

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix je crois enfin c'est ce qu'il venait de me dire Hayato, il se rapprocha, prit la pommade dans sa main et me demanda de m'allonger sur le ventre ce que j'ai refusé formellement et directement, ce qui n'a pas plu au Vongola vu ça tête de destructeur intensif et alors il finit par me plaquer lui-même sur le lit, ayant trop mal pour faire quoi que ce soit je me suis finalement laissé faire, il appliqua délicatement la pommade sur moi... non sérieux vous croyez vraiment qu'il allait faire ça doucement !

**« Gokudera Hayato ! Fais plus doucement bordel ! Tu crois franchement que mon fessier et fait en béton ou quoi ! »**

Légèrement irrité par ce que je venais de dire, bah quoi c'est vraie... Il appliqua enfin la magnifique pommade vraiment doucement tout en massant, ce n'est pas si désagréable voir pas du tout ça fait même un bien fou... il utilise ses doigts de façons spectaculaires je dois avouer...

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

Un peu avant que Gokudera soit arrivé dans la salle où étaient Belphegor et Shamal.

Du côté du Judaime juste après que Bel soit parti il avait demandé à Hayato d'aller lui chercher le docteur Shamal pour quelque chose de très important, le bras droit ému d'avoir reçu un ordre accepta sans protester et de suite parti à la recherche du docteur, sans se demander pourquoi Sawada Tsunayoshi lui avait demandé de le faire. Oui il n'avait pas vu le petit sourire au coin du Judaime quand il venait de sortir.

**~~~~~ P.O.V Hayato ~~~~~**

Je cherchais partout, dans chaque coin du bâtiment le docteur Shamal, par ordre du Judaime, il me fait entièrement confiance alors je ne dois pas détruire sa confiance en aucun cas ! Pour le bien du Judaime je trouverais le pervers ! Après plusieurs minutes de recherche intense en gueulant sur Lambo d'arrêter de pleurer, sur Ryohei d'arrêter de gueuler et Yamamoto de rire comme un idiot, j'avais enfin réussi à trouver le docteur pervers et il n'y avait pas que lui dans la pièce... Bel coucher sur le ventre et JUSTE AVEC UN HAUT ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel !

**« Ah Hayato tu tombes bien tu peux continuais à lui appliquer de la pommade il faut que je fasse quelque chose »**

Alors j'étais scotché sur place ne sachant pas quoi faire, et Bel venait de tomber par terre surpris que je sois là, sûrement, bon ça peut se comprendre en même temps, je ne peux pas me détacher du blond, je le vois se relever et mettre une couverture sur lui, puis ensuite Shamal vient vert moi, je lui dis comme quoi le Judaime le cherchait et il me répondit qu'il le savait déjà puis il me laissa avec l'autoproclamer prince complètement seul... Voulant l'aider à se remettre correctement, oui c'était quand même de ma faute s'il était comme ça, je devais quand même l'aider c'était la moindre des choses à faire. Je lui demande alors de s'allonger sur le ventre il me regarde surpris... Quoi il croit vraiment que je vais... Mais quel débile celui-là ! Je le plaque alors contre son gré sur le lit, il avait qu'a le faire lui-même depuis le dépars c'est de ça faute pas la mienne.

Je mets de la pommade sur mes mains et commençai à masser assez fort, c'est comme ça qu'on fait un bon massage, il faut le faire avec de la détermination ! À croire que ça ne lui a pas vraiment fait plaisir vu comme il m'a gueulé dessus par la suite :

**« Gokudera Hayato ! Fais plus doucement bordel ! Tu crois franchement que mon fessier et fait en béton ou quoi ! »**

Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire, qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon comme ça quand il s'énerve... C'est bizarre pourquoi j'ai envie de me mettre des baffes pour que je me réveille... Ah oui c'est parce que je viens de penser que Bel était mignon ah ah ah la blague lui mignon ? Je préférerais voir cet idiot de travelo appelé Lussuria danser de la danse classique avec un tutu rose que d'être avec lui et dieu seul sait que le gardien du soleil de la Varia doit être horriblement laid en tutu ! Et puis comme on dit je me mettrais avec lui quand les cochons se mettront à voler ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver.

Donc finalement après qu'il m'est demandé vraiment gentiment d'aller moins fort, je commence à masser délicatement sur sa peau, qui est extrêmement douce je doit l'avouer on dirait une peau de bébé. Admirant sa délicate peau et la massant délicatement, je l'entends gémir doucement sous mon massage, oui je sais je suis assez bon pour ça~ après avoir fini le trainement je rince mes mains et range la pommade sur le bureau ne sachant pas ou la mettre, puis Bel se lève doucement je lui ramène alors ses affaires, bah oui je vais pas le laisser comme ça non plus il me remercie et je remarque qui est légèrement rouge. Je commence à partir, oui vu que j'ai fini je n'ai plus rien à faire ici et puis ce n'est pas comme si il était d'important pour moi alors à quoi bon rester ici en sa compagnie et avant de partir je me retourne pour être très clair avec lui :

**« Sache que, ce que j'ai dit dans la voiture la dernière fois commence maintenant »**

Il me regarde surpris il a sûrement dû oublier ce que j'avais dit, sérieux et après on l'appelle génie... Je précise alors :

**« J'avais ****dit qu'à ****partir de maintenant je voulais ni te voir, ni entendre parler de toi, ni t'entendre tout cour, eh bien ça a changée et ça commence à partir de maintenant, vu que ça va mieux pour toi je dirais, tu peux maintenant repartir chez toi et ne plus jamais revenir est-ce que j'ai bien été clair là-dessus ? »**

Il me regarde étonné, j'avoue avoir dit les choses précisément et même trop mais c'est ce qu'il faut, la soirée avait été beaucoup trop mouvementé pour qu'on se revoit à nouveau même pour une mission c'est mieux comme ça et pour tout le monde, je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner si je sympathisais avec un ancien ennemi et ça serait déshonorer le Judaime.

**« Très bien... »**

Je le regarde, il avait la tête baissée puis il a commencé à partir devant moi, je le laisse alors partir et en sortant de la salle je le vois courir... Tss à ce que je vois il était pressé de partir bon débarra...

**~~~~~ P.O.V Belphegor ~~~~~**

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal à la poitrine... Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive... Je m'arrête à un coin et à mon grand malheur je sens quelque chose de chaud couler le long de mes joues... Ne me dite pas que je suis en train de pleurer... Je m'essuie les larmes. Moi Prince the Ripper pleurer pour quelque chose d'aussi misérable ce n'est pas possible non pas possible du tout même, un prince ne doit pas pleurer il n'en est pas question ! Pas pleurer pour un paysan jamais... Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal au niveau de la poitrine ça me fait tellement mal qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour arrêter cette douleur insupportable... Comment faire ?

Je recommence à marcher doucement cette fois-ci pas par mal au bas du dos non juste parce que j'en ai envie, puis je sors du QG des Vongola, mais aujourd'hui j'ai envie de rentrer à pied, sans limousine... ça va ce n'est pas comme si c'était loin c'est juste quoi 1 heure de marche ce n'est rien...

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau de Sawada Tsunayoshi, Shamal venait d'arriver et commença de suite par dire :

**« C'est bon j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils soit tous les deux seuls »**

Le Judaime sourit à cette déclaration, regarda par la fenêtre puis dit :

**« Très bien en espérant que la situation s'arrange entre ces deux-là »**

Le docteur demanda ensuite comment il avait su pour les deux et Tsuna lui répondit que ça faisait depuis un certain temps qu'il avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose entre les deux. Shamal trouva ça bizarre mais ne dit rien à propos de ça il finira juste par dire :

**« Mais quand même connaissant les deux ils ne voudront jamais se l'avouer »**

C'est alors que les deux hommes soupirent ensemble se disant que ça allait être très long...

**~~~~~ P.O.V Belphegor ~~~~~**

Je marchais tranquillement dans la forêt, il y avait une légère brise qui n'était pas du tout dérangeante bien au contraire, alors que je marchais tranquillement seul ne pensant à rien enfin presque rien... oui j'avais toujours cette douleur à la poitrine qui m'empêchait de rester zen...

**« Tient regardez moi ça un petit chaton tout seul~ »**

Je me retourne pour voir d'où provenait cette voix ma foi très bizarre et pas très rassurante, pour voir un groupe de 5 personnes avec des bouts de bois ou de fer dans les mains. Un gang ? J'en ai déjà entendu parler, des groupes de personnes se croyant supérieur et tout permis, bon et bien je vais pouvoir me défouler shishi~ Je sors mes couteaux et souris, je les vois reculer un peu, ils ont peur ? Ce n'est que des amateurs je vais en finir avec eux en moins d'une minute même pas~

Je m'apprêtais à partir à les tuer comme il se doit et en toute simplicité, quand d'un coup j'ai senti un coup à l'arrière de mon crâne je me retourne pour voir qu'une autre personne était derrière moi, merde je ne l'ai même pas senti arriver, puis ensuite j'entends quelqu'un dire avec amusement :

**« On va pouvoir jouer à un jeu~ »**

Puis plus rien, je suis tombé et ensuite le noir complet... bon et bien je suis dans la merde...

~~~~ À suivre ~~~~~

Et voilà un autre chapitre~ ce qui veule une petite suite... Un petit commentaire je dirais ne serais pas de refus~ :D

À plus tout le monde~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à Akira Amano, malheureusement T^T

**Pairing : **Gokudera x Belphegor

**Note :** Désolé pour les fautes ^^, et oui ce n'est malheureusement pas mon domaine mais je m'améliore ! Ce chapitre est classé définitivement a M pour ceux et celle qui ont une âmes sensible puisse partir~ je ne voudrais quand même pas choquer des personnes :O

* * *

**Pourquoi il a fallu que tu ailles dans ce bar... _ Part 3**

* * *

**~~~~~ P.O.V Belphegor ~~~~~**

J'ai mal... j'ai tellement mal... pitié quelqu'un... que quelqu'un vienne me sauver... s'il vous plaît n'importe qui... pitié... s'il te plaît... Hayato... aide moi...

_Quelque heure avant..._

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

Alors que Bel était partie en courant, Hayato avait soudainement senti une douleur au niveau de la poitrine sans savoir pourquoi. Ayant fini il décida de revenir au bureau du Judaime pour voir s'il n'y avait pas autre chose à faire. Et c'est en entrant qu'il aperçut qu'il y avait encore le docteur Shamal, il s'excusa pour le dérangement mais Sawada Tsunayoshi l'autorisa à rester avec eux. Hayato les rejoignit sur le canapé et se servit aussi une délicieuse tasse de thé vert et à commencer à boire tranquillement, enfin c'est ce qu'il aurait souhaité, oui être un peu tranquille sans se soucier de rien, mais à croire que pour lui ce n'était pas sa semaine. Car Tsuna et Shamal avaient aussi décidé de le questionner, et les questions étaient un peu trop dérangeantes à son goût... Et c'est d'abord le Judaime qui s'y colla :

**« Alors hum... comment ça ce passe avec Bel-san ? »**

Soudainement l'argenter en entendant cette phrase, recracha tout le liquide qu'il avait dans la bouche, ce qui d'ailleurs est dommage vu qu'il aimait tellement cette boisson... enfin bref revenons à nos moutons... Hayato regarda avec surprises le Judaime puis demanda pourquoi cette question, et il lui répondit tout simplement et avec le plus grand calme :

**« Tu avais couché avec lui après la mission ? Et puis tu t'es occupé de lui quand vous êtes rentré si je me souviens bien, donc je me suis dit que vous étiez sûrement ensemble »**

**~~~~~ P.O.V Hayato ~~~~~**

Encore plus étonné que le Judaime sache tout ça et surtout qu'il soit au courant de la petite aventure que j'avais eue avec un des membres de la Varia, je me suis presque étouffé puis j'ai dit que c'était totalement faux, en espèrent qu'il croit à ce mensonge, même si ça me fait mal de devoir mentir à mon Boss, à l'homme qui m'a si souvent sauvé la vie mais bon là c'était une urgence je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité en tout cas pas celle-là...

Après avoir répondu que c'était totalement faux, Shamal s'est levé et m'a emmené je ne sais où, et après quelques minutes de marche, on est enfin arrivés à destination, l'infirmerie. Arrivé il m'a forcé à rentrer à l'intérieur puis il a fermé la porte derrière lui à clef, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ce vieux pervers ! Il s'est ensuite retourné vers moi et il a dit sérieusement :

**« - Espèce d'abrutit quand est-ce que tu vas enfin ouvrir les yeux ! **

**- Quoi !? »**

Surpris d'abord mais particulièrement énervé d'avoir été traité d'abrutit par la suite, je lui demande pourquoi il me dit ça, puis il me prend avec une main le col de ma chemise ce qui me surprend encore plus surtout en voyant le regard qu'il me faisait, oui celui-là qui vous paralyse dès que vous le croisez, c'était la première fois que je voyais Shamal dans cet état-là. Il me redemande alors :

**« Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin t'avouer que tu es tombé amoureux de Belphegor »**

Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte encore comme connerie celui-là ? J'enlève sa main qui tenait ma chemise et lui dit calmement d'arrêter de dire des stupidités pareil et qu'il arrête de boire alors que je m'apprêtais à partir de la pièce il m'a pris par l'épaule, m'a complètement retourné et puis donné un coup de poing sur le visage assez fort pour me propulser jusqu'au bureau et le casser... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit et puis où est le Shamal toujours tranquille, n'utilisant jamais ses mains pour combattre... Cette semaine va être très longue, en espérant que ça va se calmer... tout ça c'est la faute de ce prince déchu. Le docteur pervers a alors commencé à partir, ouvert la porte et juste avant de partir sans ce retourné il ma dit :

**« Tu n'as toujours pas changé Hayato... moi qui pensais que tu avais grandi... tu es toujours resté le même gamin qu'il y a 10 ans... et un conseil dépêches-toi de lui dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard »**

Puis ensuite il est parti en fermant la porte derrière lui. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... c'est ça...? Sauf que ça l'ait déjà... Avec ce que je lui est dit il a de quoi me détester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie... Maintenant que j'y pense depuis le début c'était moi l'idiot dans toute l'histoire...

**« Gokudera-kun...? »**

Cette voix !? Je lève la tête pour voir que c'est le Judaime en personne qui était devant moi, je me lève rapidement lui demande gentiment qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait, il me regarde avec la tête légèrement baissé. Il finit par me demander à voix basse mais assez fort pour que j'entende :

**« Tu aimes Bel-san c'est bien ça ? »**

Je le regarde encore mais cette fois-ci avec de grands yeux, étonné parce qu'il venait de dire... le Judaime aussi, si le Judaime le dit c'est forcément vrai mais alors comment ai-je pu l'ignorer moi-même... Pourquoi j'ai dit toutes ces choses horribles à Bel juste avant... est-ce que c'était parce que j'avais peur de la vérité ? Peur d'aimer un autre homme ? Oui c'était sûrement ça, ça me fait mal d'avouer une faiblesse mais c'est la réalité... Oui sais bon je sais j'en suis sur je suis tombé amoureux d'un putain de prince égocentrique cruellement mignon. Mais bon avec ce que je lui ai dit juste avant ça va être compliqué de tout lui avouer... Et puis tant pis quand faut y allait faut y allait !

**« Euh Gokudera-kun ? »**

Le Judaime sûrement inquiet vu son regard, me fixe et me demande si je vais bien, je lui souris et lui dit que tout va bien et le remercie puis je commence à courir vers la sortie... Il faut que je le retrouve je dois lui dire ce que j'éprouve pour lui et tout de suite ! Avant de sortir du QG je croise Yamamoto, je lui demande s'il n'aurait pas vu Bel partir et il ma répondu :

**« Ah Bel, oui tout à l'heure je les vus courir dehors il avait l'air pressé mais c'est bizarre il a continué à pied il n'a même pas voulu prendre une voiture pour rentrer, pourquoi ? »**

Je continue de courir et le remercie avant tout en lui disant que j'étais pressé. Puis je sors et vais en direction de la forêt pour aller vers le manoir de la Varia... Bel attend moi j'arrive !

**~~~~~ P.O.V Belphegor ~~~~~**

Alors que m'étais fait assommer par un gang regroupant pas 5 personnes mais 6, je me suis réveillé un peu plus tard, combien de temps j'avais dormis c'est une bonne question... je sais juste que je j'étais encore aux mêmes endroits qu'avant...

**« Oh~ Boss le jouet s'est réveillé ! »**

Alors que j'essayais de partir en douce, j'ai ensuite vu qu'ils m'avaient attaché les mains derrière le dos et les pieds aussi, merde je suis dans la pure merde... ils m'ont aussi mis une sorte de scotch sur la bouche m'empêchant de parler, alors que j'essayais de me détacher sans succès malheureusement un homme s'est approché de moi et ma plantée une sorte de seringue sur mon coup et quelques secondes plus tard je sentais mes membres s'alourdir ce qui m'empêcha de faire le moindre mouvement, l'homme m'ayant mis ce sorte de produit bizarre, à commencer à me détacher et me dit en même temps :

**« Tu vois ça ? C'est un produit qui alourdit n'importe quel membre en moins de 10 secondes et l'avantage pour nous c'est que ça dure très longtemps, ce qui fait que tu te retrouves dans une situation assez désavantageuse si tu vois ce que je veux dire »**

Il finit par m'enlever le scotch de la bouche et commence à me tapoter la tête, il demande aux autres de rentrer chez eux mais une personne et encore restée avec lui et cette personne c'est rapprocher de moi et ma murmuré à l'oreille :

**« J'aime le nouveau jouet »**

Puis il a commencé à pincer sur un de mes mamelons, qui de suite j'ai gémi face au contact et j'ai ensuite entendu les deux hommes rire. Intérieurement je me sentais totalement humilié d'être dans une telle situation désespérée mais extérieurement, je ne pouvais rien faire pour arrêter mes frissons et mes halètements quand j'ai senti une des mains forte d'un des deux hommes le long de mon ventre jusqu'à la boucle de ma ceinture. J'ai tenté d'ignorer la douleur quand ce même homme a saisi mon membre en le serrant, le malaxant je n'arrivais plus du tout à sortir un mot de la bouche et j'étais en sueur.

**« Tu vois~ je savais que ça allez te faire plaisir »**

A dit le même homme qui m'avait expliqué l'utilité du produit injecté en moi, mais cette fois-ci il le dit en roucoulant doucement, presque tendrement, alors qui mordillait mon oreille.

Lentement, mon pantalon était sous mes chevilles, et l'un des hommes avait ensuite pris une poignée de mes cheveux pour me pousser la tête vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le sol, et quand le premier homme est entré en moi entièrement, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait en deux et il m'a fallu tout une concentration pour que je n'hurle pas. Les coups impitoyables déchiraient ma peau, je pouvais même sentir mon sang ruisselant le long de mes cuisses.

J'étais tellement préoccupé par la présence à l'intérieur de moi, que je n'avais pas réalisé que l'autre homme s'était approché de moi jusqu'à ce que je sente son membre pressé contre mes lèvres. Il me regarda et m'ordonna :

**« Suce ou je te tue »**

N'ayant pas d'autre choix voyant la position à laquelle j'étais, j'ai à contrecœur ouvrit la bouche, et l'homme en a profité pour pousser tout son membre dans ma bouche. C'est horrible s'il vous plaît n'importe qui venait pitié... J'avais les larmes aux yeux et n'ayant pas le choix j'ai commencé à lécher et sucer, s'efforçant d'ignorer les gémissements de ses bourreaux. Bientôt j'avais amené les deux hommes à l'orgasme. L'homme derrière moi tira et me laissa tomber dans une flaque de mon sang et du liquide de l'homme et celui devant moi c'est retiré aussi...

J'ai mal... j'ai tellement mal... pitié quelqu'un... que quelqu'un vienne me sauver... s'il vous plaît n'importe qui... pitié... s'il te plaît... Hayato... aide-moi... Je commençais à sombrer quand soudainement j'ai entendu une grande explosion devant moi et j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un me portait délicatement... qui est-ce ? Est-ce un rêve ? Ou je suis mort ? Je me suis forcé à ouvrir les yeux pour savoir ce qui se passait et j'ai vu que l'homme qui me portait dans ses bras n'était nul autre que Hayato, j'ai senti des larmes... mes larmes couler le long de mes joues, puis je l'ai entendu dire :

**« Je suis là Bel tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter je vais t'emmener chez Shamal... Mais avant ça je m'occupe de c'est deux connards »**

**~~~~~ P.O.V Normal ~~~~~**

Hayato était entré dans une profonde colère noire, il posa doucement le blond contre un arbre et lui dit en même temps qu'il allait s'occuper de ces monstres...

Il s'avança vers l'un et rechercha une potentielle arme, oui une vengeance a besoin de souffrance, il n'allait pas utiliser ses bombes, il vit les couteaux du blond juste à côté de ses pieds et les prit. L'un des deux hommes le traita et s'avança vers lui en préparant son poing pour le frapper, mais Hayato bien plus rapide et entrainé que lui se baissa pour éviter le poing et il se retourna lui fit un croche pied. L'ennemi se retrouvant parterre, Hayato le regarda avec un regard sombre et même effrayant, il sourit sadiquement et prépara les couteaux. Il les planta dans les mains et les jambes de l'homme qui cria comme une fillette et ne pouvant plus s'enfuir. Ensuite l'argenter se tourna vers l'autre et s'avança doucement en prenant la barre en fer et lui donna un coup juste assez fort pour le faire tomber parterre, Hayato prit la seringue avec encore un peu de produit dedans et lui planta dans l'oeil.

L'homme cria de douleur puis le produit à l'intérieur fit effet quelques secondes plus tard, Hayato regarda pour voir si il n'y avait pas une autre arme et vit un fusil et un couteau à viande. Parfait pour notre gardien de la tempête Vongola devenu complètement fou ! Il se dirigea vers l'homme borgne avec le fusil en main et il lui tira dans les parties et l'homme cria en pleurant et en appelant à l'aide, puis l'utilisateur de bombe décida de commencer à le couper, il s'acharna en bien vérifiant de ne pas le tuer pour le voir souffrir jusqu'à sa mort. Il se tourna vers l'autre et lui retira les couteaux des mains en lui arrachant de bouts de peau pour pouvoir réussir à enlever les couteaux, l'homme voulu se défendre mais Hayato lui tira à lui aussi dans les parties ce qui le fit pareillement hurler, en appelant à l'aide en pleurant, tout ce que voulait notre jeune garçon : qu'il souffre.

Il lui affligea le même châtiment qu'a l'autre mais n'eut pas le temps de le voir agoniser que les autres alarmés par les hurlements de leurs compagnons s'y pointèrent. Hayato leur tira des balles dans les parties, les bras, les mains, partout jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus de balles, il fit un sourire des plus étranges et s'élança avec les couteaux du prince dans les mains. Un des hommes restants voulut l'attaquer avec lui aussi un couteau mais l'argenter évita et lui planta un couteau dans la gorge, puis il s'élança vers le dernier survivant qui lui se mit à courir en criant et en lui suppliant de le laisser en vie. Mais le Vongola qui n'en avait rien à faire de ses supplices lui sauta dessus et l'égorgea, il regarda les autres agoniser et écrit avec leurs sangs et leur doigt ''mostri'' (monstres) et les regarda agoniser puis leur planta à tous un couteau entre leurs yeux.

Il reprit les couteaux du prince et les armes pour ne pas laisser de traces, puis il se calma et regarda son carnage et le sang partout, il se tourna vers le blond toujours apeuré... mais pas par lui. En le regardant il voulut le prendre de suite mais il gifla sa main par réflexe. Hayato le pris dans ses bras lui dit que c'était maintenant fini et qu'il était là.

Avec ces paroles le prince ne put retenir ses larmes et il commença alors à pleurer dans les bras de l'argenter en lui disant qu'il avait tellement eu peur et le Vongola, lui le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras et le réconforta jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que Bel s'était endormi dans ses bras, il sourit en voyant la scène devant lui, il lui remit correctement son pantalon en faisant attention à ne pas lui faire de mal, puis il le porta délicatement comme une princesse et l'emmena en courant jusqu'au QG des Vonvola pour faire soigner ses blessures en faisant très attention à ne pas lui faire mal. Arrivé Hayato fut de suite intercepté par le Judaime et le médecin ce qui tomba parfaitement, l'argenter leur raconta paniqué tout ce qui s'était passé et Shamal lui dit de suite de l'emmener à l'infirmerie et de le laisser seul avec le blesser.

Pendant ce temps Hayato attendait juste à l'entrée ayant une grande impatience que Bel se réveille pour qu'il puisse encore une fois le serrait contre lui et surtout il était très inquiet. Tsuna voyant l'état de son ami l'emmena en le forçant, sinon le gardien ne serait jamais allez avec lui. Le Boss des Vongola a conduit Hayato jusque dans le salon où ici attendaient avec joie les autres gardiens, sauf Kyoya, qui s'inquiétaient pour sa santé mais surtout son moral qui était en ce moment limite à zéro, la tempête sourit en voyant tout le monde regroupé dans le salon avec la table remplit de nourriture. Ils passèrent tous une excellente soirée, Gokudera aussi même si il pensait quand même au blond.

À la fin de la soirée, l'argenter se dirigea de nouveau vers l'infirmerie pour savoir ce qui se passait et en chemin il croisa Shamal, il se précipita vers lui, laissant de côté son orgueil et lui demanda comment allait Bel et le docteur lui répondit :

**« Il n'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter son état est normal mais la drogue qui lui ont injecté était une sorte paralysant très puissant, donc il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos »**

Hayato curieux et inquiet lui demanda combien de temps et Shamal lui répondit qu'il n'en savait malheureusement rien. Le gardien de la tempête Vongola le remercia puis lui demanda si il pouvait aller le voir et le médecin lui répondit tout simplement par un oui, puis partie. Hayato alla alors à l'infirmerie, rentra sans toquer à la porte puis regarda le blond qui était allongé sur le lit avec une perfusion sur son bras. L'argenter avec un pincement au coeur prit une chaise et s'essaya juste à côté du lit de Bel et attendit qu'il se réveille en tenant avec ses deux mains une main du prince.

Ce ménage dura au moins une bonne semaine, Hayato resta tout le temps au chevet du blond ayant de plus en plus peur de ne pas avoir de réponse de Bel, l'argenter ne voulant pas partir, il voulait tellement être à ses côtés quand le prince se réveillera, donc il mangeait et dormait à l'infirmerie et cela pendant une bonne semaine, Tsuna très inquiet arriva quand même à le faire sortir quelque moment, puis un jour alors que Hayato était encore près de Bel lui tenant une main, il commença à se demander si un jour le blond allait enfin ouvrir les yeux, s'imaginant au pire le lanceur de dynamite se mit à verser quelques larmes alors qu'il savait très bien que Bel ne faisait que dormir comme l'avait dit si souvent Shamal, mais pour lui c'était beaucoup plus qu'un simple sommeil.

Puis par passion mais surtout par peur de toucher un jour les mains du prince mais pas des mains chaudes mais des mains gelées, Hayato se rapprocha doucement des lèvres du prince et posa délicatement un petit baiser et lui murmura de se lever en le suppliant et en même temps il se demanda si ça allait faire comme dans les dessins animés où la princesse se réveille d'un profond sommeil avec un simple baiser de son prince charmant. L'argenter sourit s'imaginant la scène puis s'assit, et à peine quelques secondes plus tard il entendit comme par pur miracle un gémissement sortir de la bouche de Bel, il s'approcha tenant toujours la main du prince et il la sentit qui commençait à bouger sur et certain qu'il allait se réveiller Hayato l'appela et se mit à pleurer de soulagement, il avait tellement eu peur de le perdre alors qu'il avait enfin compris ses sentiments envers lui.

Bel sentit que sa main était chaude et qu'il était installé sur quelque chose de mou, il essaya d'ouvrir ses yeux mais les referma aussitôt étant beaucoup trop ébloui par la lumière, mais en entendant une voix chaleureuse qui l'appelait et lui suppliait de se réveiller, il se força à le faire et la première chose qu'il vit était un plafond blanc il tourna la tête pour voir d'où provenait la voix qui l'appelait et c'est à sa gauche qu'il aperçut une silhouette plutôt masculine avec des cheveux argentés puis enfin il regarda un peu la pièce pour identifier l'endroit pour savoir ou il était et il reconnut de suite comme étant l'infirmerie du QG des Vongola, Bel se senti soulagé d'être dans un endroit qu'il connaissait au moins... Puis ensuite il retourna la tête vers cette silhouette qu'il avait à peine vue et il a pu clairement identifier qui c'était, le gardien de la tempête des Vongola, Gokudera Hayato. Le blond alors prononça avec du mal :

**« Ha... Hayato... c'est toi...? »**

Mais le prince commença à tousser peu après, l'argenter lui répondit que oui c'était bien lui et lui dit de ne pas trop se forcer, mais Bel allant un peu mieux dit que c'était bon puis s'assit sur le lit avec un peu de mal mais y arriva quand même, il frotta son crâne en essayant de se souvenir de ce qu'il c'était passé puis il remarqua que son autre main était dans celle du Vongola surpris de ce geste mais il ne la retira pas pour autant, le blond demanda ensuite à Hayato depuis combien de temps il était ici et qu'est-ce qui s'était passé, hésitant au dépars surtout pour le passage du viole, il lui répondit que ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il était resté comme ça et ensuite il commença l'histoire à partir du moment où il était partie sa recherche et qu'il l'avait vu parterre avec deux gars à côté de lui. Hayato allait dire pourquoi le blond était sur le sol mais fût interrompu par le prince en lui disant que c'était bon et qu'il s'en souvenait.

Curieux le blond demanda ensuite à l'argenter combien de temps il était resté à son chevet puis Hayato avec hésitation dit finalement qu'il était pratiquement resté tout le temps avec lui, Bel surpris lui demanda alors pourquoi, puis Gokudera enfin lui dit ce qu'il avait au cœur depuis longtemps :

**« P...parce que je t'aime... et j'étais tellement inquiet »**

Le blond étonné et ne sachant pas quoi dire resta sur place comme une statue et Hayato ayant fermé les yeux de peur d'être rejeté et surtout insulté et que Bel pète complètement les plombs, mais n'ayant pas de réponse il ouvrit les yeux toujours avec méfiance, le connaissant, il aurait été capable de crever les yeux du Vongola. Hayato regarda alors le prince et fût surpris de voir le lanceur de couteau en train de sangloter tout en étant sur place la bouche ouverte, l'argenter lui demanda si il allait bien puis Bel s'étant remis de la situation se jeta de suite sur le Vongola en lui disant que lui aussi il l'aimait.

Gokudera heureux d'avoir reçu une telle réponse le serra fort contre lui puis avec hésitation se rapprocha des lèvres du prince mais s'arrêta à quelque minimètre, se demandant si oui ou non il pouvait le faire. Bel voyant l'hésitation du Vongola se rapprocha à son tour se touchant les lèvres l'un à l'autre, ils commencèrent par des petits baisers puis ensuite Hayato arrêta et regarda le prince dans les yeux enfin il regarda la frange et dit avec un sourire :

**« Je t'aime mon fainéant petit prince mignon »**

Puis Bel lui répondit alors :

**« Moi aussi je t'aime mon magnifique alcoolique violeur »**

Alors qu'Hayato allait protester, Bel reprit les lèvres de l'argenter mais cette fois-ci ils firent un baiser langoureux et pendant le baiser le blond s'était retrouvé assis sur les genoux du fumeur et les bras autour du cou alors que le Vongola avait ses bras autour de la taille du prince le rapprochant le plus possible de lui. Pendant qu'ils continuèrent à s'embrasser passionnément, juste devant la porte à l'extérieur se trouvaient Tsuna et Shamal, ils se regardèrent, sourirent puis repartirent à leurs occupations en se disant que tout était enfin retourné en ordre.

Heureusement que le jour où ils étaient tous les deux dans l'hôtel après une mission, Hayato avait un peu trop bu, sinon il ne serait sûrement pas ensemble aujourd'hui...

~~~~~ Fin ~~~~~

Et voilà c'est la fin de cette fiction~ en espérant qu'elle vous aura plu ^-^ laissez un petit commentaire pour dire vos avi et ce qui serait à changer pour m'aider pour la suite ^-^ merci en avance ^-^

À bientôt peut-être mes loulou ^-^~


End file.
